


Those Bloody Slytherins

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: The Series Where Ginny Doesn't Exist and Hermione is a Bitch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Ron takes his boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, to the Burrow for the first time after three years of dating, Draco and Harry announce their engagement, and Hermione faces the wrath of the Weasley clan.This is a sequel to 'Parenting Sucks Sometimes'





	Those Bloody Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag everyone that is in this because, lets face it, there are too many damn Weasleys.
> 
> Any French will be translated in note at end and I used Google translate so fight me if it's wrong.

"Are you ready?" Ron called up the stairs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if they don't like me?" Blaise asked, slowly walking down the staircase and straightening his hair out.

"They'll love you. Let's go." They Apparated to Ron's childhood home. Sunday brunch at the Burrow had become a tradition. Not everyone showed up every week, but the ones that did brought food, children, and their significant others. Molly had wanted her house to be full of life again after the war. She had nearly lost Fred and Harry, then all the children began growing distant. She put her foot down one day and forced them all over. The first brunch had lasted into the night and had been full of tears and stories, from there is became a tradition, though now there were significantly less tears and panic attacks. Ron loved this time with his family, but had always felt guilty when one of his siblings would have another child, Charlie would have a new boyfriend. Percy had recently told them his reasoning for not bringing anyone, he was asexual. Ron, on the other hand, had been hiding his relationship with Blaise for three years.

"Ron, I'm scared. I'm a Slytherin. They're all Gryffindors."

"Nonsense, Fleur didn't even go to Hogwarts," Ron replied. They walked through the wards and up to the house, Ron silently thanking every god he could think of that Blaise was able to get inside of them. "Let's not forget about Draco. He's as Slytherin as they come."

"Draco isn't dating the youngest of six boys. Draco doesn't have to worry about five older brothers, significant others, and parents."

"We don't have to do this if you're really worried." They stopped outside the door.

"No. You said it yourself. The longer we wait the worse it will be." Ron gave him a soft kiss before opening the door and dragging him into the house.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron called, closing the door behind Blaise.

"In the kitchen!" Molly called back. Ron pulled Blaise with him and stepped into the large kitchen. "Is something wrong? You're never early."

"I brought someone with me today. Hope you don't mind. I wanted you and dad to meet him first." Molly finally looked up from her cooking. 

"Of course I don't mind, deary. Who is this young man?" She looked over to Blaise with a smile.

"Blaise Zabini. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Blaise said.

"You're a friend of Draco's, aren't you? I remember seeing you when Scorpius was born."

"I am indeed. I'm also Scorp's godfather."

"And my boyfriend. We've been together for three years," Ron added quickly. Molly looked surprised for a moment, then smiled at the boys.

"I am very happy for you, Ron. You deserve someone who will care for you. I do hope Blaise is that person, though I don't approve of this secrecy. Now, out of my kitchen. Your brothers will be here soon," Molly ushered them out and the ran into Arthur.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, son. Who is this?" Arthur asked, looking at Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini. My boyfriend," Ron answered.

"Ah. Hello. Nice to meet you," Arthur shook Blaise's hand then moved passed them and into the kitchen.

"See, this will be easy." The boys moved into the living room and claimed a loveseat.

"Ronald, those were just your parents. I've met most of your brothers and we didn't exactly get along."

"That was years ago. Give them a chance."

 

"Ickle Ronniekins!" Ron groaned when he heard Fred's voice. "You brought a guest for once. I'm would say that I'm proud, but I can't lie. I'm a bit disappointed."

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"I always thought Charlie would end up with Blaise first."

"They've never met."

"Charlie sleeps with a lot of people he hasn't met."

"I can hear you!" Charlie walked into the room and glared at Fred before turning to Blaise. "Oh damn. How did Ron get you? Charlie Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet someone as gorgeous as you," Charlie lifted one of Blaise's hands and kissed the back of it.

"Alright, back off. He's mine," Ron said, moving one of his arms to drape across his boyfriend's shoulders. 

"Blaise Zabini. Sorry, I don't go for men older than Merlin," Blaise said smoothly. George and Bill, who had just walked in with their wives, laughed with Fred and Ron.

"He's almost as sassy as Draco," Bill commented.

"Blaise is plenty sassy. He's just a bit quieter about it," Ron defended. Bill and George's kids ran up and hugged their Uncle Ron before running off to play, they didn't look twice at Blaise.

"Hermione is bringing Theodore Nott today. She told me last night," Fleur said.

"Granger is coming?" Blaise asked.

"She has a name," George said, glaring at Blaise.

"She hasn't shown me that she deserves the respect of me using her first name."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Enough," Bill said. George continued glaring. Charlie, Fred, Fleur, and Angelina suddenly looked skeptical about accepting Blaise.

"James! No running in the house!" Blaise relaxed at the sound of his best friend's voice. The family of four walked into the sitting room.

"Uncle George!" James yelled, not having seen the man in what felt like years, but was really just a couple weeks.

"Hey, little man!" George hugged the boy tightly. "The kids are all in the playroom. Ask your dad before you go play." James looked to Harry who nodded. The boy quickly hugged his aunts and uncles before running off to find his cousins.

"Hello, Draco, Harry," Bill said. They greeted him and Draco gladly handed off his child to him.

"You two don't seem at all surprised that Blaise Zabini is in the house," Fred said, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"You think they could keep a secret from us? We've known for almost the entire relationship," Draco said. Percy walked into the room and said his hello's.

"Harry, mate, Fleur told us that Hermione is coming today. She's bringing Theo," Ron said.

"That bitch better not go anywhere near my children."

"What the hell happened and why is everyone upset with her?" George asked. Harry sighed and explained the events of just a couple days before, letting Ron and Blaise take over near the end. Bill and Fleur looked uncomfortable about their involvement in the story.

"I would like to make sure you all know that Bill and I do not share her views," Fleur said softly.

"We know that Bill doesn't, but I know that you don't like me," Draco said to her. She flushed at being caught in the lie.

"I may not like you, but I still do not agree will all she says."

"Did she really do that? All of it? She said those things?" Angelina asked. Those involved nodded. Everyone jumped when the Floo roared to life.

"Harry!" They watched as Teddy Lupin ran to his godfather.

"Hey, Teddy. Where is your grandmother?" Harry asked, hugging the boy. Everyone awed when his hair turned dark to match Harry's.

"She isn't feeling well, but she said I could still come over. Is James here?"

"He's in the playroom. Go let Molly know you're here before you play." Teddy ran out of the room. Scorpius, who had been passed around from person to person, began crying the moment he was given to Fred. George took the child back and he stopped crying. He tried giving him to Fred again, but the child screamed.

"Fred Weasley, what did you do to make such a wonderful child hate you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. This didn't happen with any of the other-" there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Oh fuck," Ron said.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Only one person knocks. Hermione is here," Percy answered. He took Scorpius from George and went to the playroom to watch the children.

"Everyone is in the sitting room," they heard Molly say. They watched the door and glared at Hermione as she walked in the room, Theo by her side.

"Draco it's so lovely to see you. How's the baby?" Theo asked.

"Scorpius and James are both doing great," Draco answered. Hermione glared at the mention of her son. Theo scanned the room and his eyes widened when he saw Blaise.

"Hey, man. Hermione didn't tell me you were coming."

"That's because she didn't know. You know me, I love surprising people." Blaise winked at Theo, unable to be upset with the man.

"Hermione, we heard that you saw Blaise and Ron the other day," George said. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"And when would I have done that?"

"When they were babysitting Scorpius the other night. The day after we had my birthday dinner," Charlie said. 

"We also heard that you've been saying things about Draco. Things that simply aren't true. Care to tell us about that?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione insisted, she moved to walked into the room and found nine wands pointed at her. "Guys, seriously?"

"This, Granger, is what happens when you mess with one person from a family," Draco said, he moved to stand in front of her, the only one without his wand out. "Whether you like it or not, I am part of this family. So is Scorpius. James is my son now. I will take him to get his wand, I will take him King's Cross with Harry, I will write him letters through the year and tell him that I'm proud of whatever house he gets. I am his father. If you try to take him, Scorpius, or Harry from me you won't even get a chance to feel my wrath before the entire Weasley clan is after you. You seem to have Theo on your side for now, but I have an army."

"You guys won't hurt me. Not when the children could run in at any moment."

"Don't tempt me, Granger. I have wonderful aim and I'm not afraid of Azkaban," Blaise said.

"Food is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"As much as I'm sure we'd all love to hex Hermione, I'm sure Mum hexing us for not eating will be much worse. Especially since there's new ones in the house," Bill said. He lowered his wand slowly and everyone followed.

"After you," Draco said, gesturing for Hermione and Theo to lead the way to the dining room. As they were all getting settled, Harry and Draco as far from Hermione as possible, Percy walked in with the children.

"Father! Look! Teddy can make his eyes two different colors!" James said, running up to Draco excitedly. Teddy followed him.

"Well, let's see then," Draco said. He smiled when Teddy's eyes shifted from their natural brown so that one matched his grey and the other turned the same bright green as Harry's. "Well done, Teddy. Both colors are absolutely perfect." He hi-fived the boy.

"I'm getting good, right? I can also get Uncle Ron's eyes. And I can do a perfect Weasley-red hair," Teddy said pridefully, shifting his features to prove himself.

"Look, Ron. Now its like we finally have the kid we want," Blaise said softly enough that only his boyfriend heard him. Ron looked at Teddy and smiled. The boy sat between Harry and Victore, Bill's daughter. James plopped himself between his dads, not even seeing Hermione at the other end of the table.

"Oh lovely, the whole family is here. Even Percy made it!" Molly exclaimed, levitating food onto the table. Once everyone was settled, children being kept away from Hermione, Harry stood up.

"Before we eat, Draco and I have an announcement," he began. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He grinned widely. "We're engaged."

"Finally. Bloody hell. I was beginning to give up hope of ever being your flower girl," Fred said. Everyone laughed and congratulated the two. Harry sat down and they began to eat, ignoring the glass the Hermione had shattered.

 

"So, Blaise, tell us a bit about yourself," Arthur said. Everyone's conversations died down and they turned to look at Blaise.

"Uh...I was in Ron's year at Hogwarts, though I was a Slytherin-"

"Yeah, I wanted to bring that up actually. What is with you younglings and Gryffindor-Slytherin relationships?" George asked.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with inter house relationships?" Draco asked, still managing to look threatening while burping his infant son.

"Not at all, I'm just wondering how you two manage to get Gryffindors into your beds. Specifically with you four. You're the physical embodiment of your houses."

"Exactly. We are our houses. Slytherins are cunning. Draco and I could have gotten any one of you in our beds. Slytherins know how to get whatever they want," Blaise said.

"If you could have anyone why did you pick these two?" Charlie asked.

"Because we have standards," the two Slytherins said at the same time.

"Bloody Slytherins," Fred and George said.

"So, how does this tie to the Gryffindors allowing it to happen?" Bill asked.

"That's simple. They were brave little Gryffindorks and accepted that they like snakes," Draco said with a wink.

"So, what do you do for a living, Blaise?" Molly asked.

"I work at St. Mungo's with Draco. I'm a Healer," Blaise answered.

"Ron, being an Auror, could use a Healer around him. You said you and Draco are friends, correct?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Since 5th year."

"You know, he was basically the only Slytherin that didn't worship Draco. He kept his ego in check. It was wonderful because, even now, he reminds Draco that his name doesn't define him," Harry said.

"This is true. Only, back in Hogwarts I said it because he was a prick. Now I say it as a reminder that he's better than his father, and to keep him from showing that he's still a massive prick," Blaise said.

"He was also one of the top students in our year, he was even better than Draco at potions," Ron said.

"He is the only one that was better than me at potions. Maybe we should have had him tutor Harry. He might have scored better on his N.E.W.T.S," Draco said, ever so slightly insulting Hermione. The family looked to Blaise as if to ask more questions. He gripped Ron's thigh, not wanting the attention.

"So, Hermione, when did you and Theo get together?" Ron asked, effectively taking the attention off of Blaise and simultaneously reminding everyone that Hermione was there. 

"About a month ago," she said.

"And is he aware of you thinking that the only people that matter to you are Harry and James?" He asked. Hermione was quiet. "Or how about you threatening to kidnap his friend's eight month old child?"

"Ron, not at the table," Molly scolded.

"Sorry, Mum, but this has to happen. If it doesn't then she'll get away with it."

"Dad, what's happening with Mum?" James asked.

"Nothing, sweetie. She's just in a little trouble," Harry answered.

"Like when I broke Father's vase?"

"Yeah. Like that." James accepted this and returned to playing with his brother, who was sitting in Draco's lap and giggling.

"I'm assuming he didn't know any of this," Ron said, still looking at the woman that used to be one of his best friends.

"He did not," She said quietly.

"Did he know that you taught James to say horrible things?" 

"What kinds of horrible things?" Theo asked.

"No. Not around the children. One of them hearing these words is enough. Someone take them to the play room," Molly said sternly. Fleur and Angelina accepted the job and gathered all of the children except Scorpius, who screamed when Fleur tried to take him from his father.

"Sorry. He gets clingy sometimes," Draco mumbled. Fleur just smiled and directed the rest children out of the room.

"Would you like to tell him? Or should we?" Ron asked. Hermione stayed silent.

"She called him a Death Eater," Fred said. Harry set a hand on Draco's back.

"Said he didn't deserve love," George added.

"She managed to make James think that Draco doesn't love him. Which is absolute horse shit," Percy said, shocking everyone.

"There was more, but that's the gist of it. Theo, she's not the person you think she is. She came to my house, threatened me, then Scorpius and Draco. She accused him of stealing James. She gave up custody. She claims to be busy to avoid seeing him," Blaise said. Hermione began defending herself, then everyone was arguing.

 

No one is sure how it happened, but they all ended up outside watching Hermione and Draco stand with their wands pointed at each other. " _Locomotor Mortis!_ " Hermione shouted. Draco blocked the spell with ease.

"Leg locking? Very creative," Draco drawled.

"How dare you take my family from me?"

"I didn't take them. You gave them up, Granger." Hermione levitated a large rock.

" _Oppugno!_ " The rock began flying at Draco.

" _Reducto!_ " Everyone watched as the rock turned to ash, Scorpius cried at the loud noise. Hermione fired more spells, which Draco blocked.

"Fight me. You fucking coward. Fight me!" 

"No. Fighting you isn't worth losing my family," He said smoothly. Hermione looked furious.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " The curse hit Draco and he fell to the ground. He had been too shocked to even attempt to block it. Harry screamed, blindly handed Scorpius to someone, and ran to Draco, tearing open his shirt immediately. Ron had cast a full body-bind on Hermione and worked with Bill to keep the family from running to either Hermione or Draco. Blaise followed Harry.

"Get me dittany!" Harry yelled. He pulled out his wand and began uttering the words he heard Snape use all those years ago, " _Vulnera sanentur....vulnera sanentur....vulnera sanentur._ " He traced the gashed with his wand and kept repeating the words and Blaise used the dittany, both hoping there would be no scars. Once the wounds were closed, Harry sat and held Draco in his arms. "Please, Dray, please. You've gone through this before. Come on, I know you can live again," He whispered.

"Harry, how did you know what to do?" Bill asked. Harry ignored the question. He gently laid Draco back down and turned to Hermione.

"You will never see James again. You don't deserve to be in his life. I never want to see you again." He spelled his hands and shirt clean then took Scorpius from Arthur. The child was crying and reaching his arms out, leaning towards where Draco lay in the grass. Harry slowly walked toward his fiancé. "I know, bud. I know. Father will be okay. Don't worry. He's strong, and look, Uncle Blaise is here to help heal all the boo-boos." He silently thanked Blaise for spelling away the blood that had stained Draco's skin. He sat on the ground and held Scorpius tightly.

"He'll be alright. Could even wake soon. He didn't lose much blood, thanks to you acting so fast. Harry, you saved his life," Blaise said.

"Bastard has a hero complex," Draco mumbled. Blaise and Harry both looked at Draco. Harry let one of his hands shoot out to grasp Draco's. Percy, who had left at some point, Apparated into the wards followed by two Aurors. They began collecting statements and memories.

"See, Scorp. I told you. He's very strong," Harry said. Draco smiled weakly, and gave Harry's had a soft squeeze.

"Not as strong as Daddy is. He came back from the dead," he told the small boy despite knowing he couldn't understand him. He shifted his gaze to look at Harry. "You just can't stop saving people, can you? Bloody Gryffindor." His annoyed tone was betrayed by his smile.

"I couldn't just let you die. Not until both boys have moved out."

"Then you'll kill me yourself?"

"Of course. What else would I do? Stay married to you until we get old and have great grandchildren?"

"Oh no. Of course not. That's way too donestic. Just kill me instead." The men smiled at each other. Harry brought Draco's hand to his lips and kissed it. One of the Aurors walked over to the men. He collected their statements and memories before sighing sadly.

"As much as I hate to say this, her sentence will likely be small despite all the evidence. Too many people are still skeptical about Mr. Malfoy simply because of the Mark. My partner and I both disagree with the prejudices, but we aren't the Wizengamot."

"I already know all of this, or did you forget that I'm your boss?" Harry asked. The Auror looked at him in schock.

"Head Auror Potter, I assure you I did not forget who you are. I just wanted to be sure that Mr. Malfoy was aware of everything, as is my job, and that you are aware that not all of your Aurors believe that bearing Mark makes someone evil."

"Thank you, Smithley. Send me those vacation dates again and I'll see what I can do about letting you off." The Auror nodded, thanked him, and walked away. 

"Father!" James yelled. Him and Teddy ran to where Draco was laying. "Father, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Dad and Uncle Blaise made sure."

 

"Alright, now that we're all calm and out of danger, I say we properly get to know Blaise," George said. They had all gathered in the sitting room again, the children were sleeping in various rooms with charms around them keeping them safe and alerting their parents when they woke.

"You kids have fun. Arthur and I are going to bed. We're getting too old to handle this kind of commotion," Molly said. Her and Arthur said their goodnight's and left. Bill summoned a bottle of firewhiskey.

"We need wine. It'll get Blaise drunk faster," Ron said.

"Wow, already telling your brothers my weaknesses."

"You're becoming a bit of a Slytherin, Weasel. I might be proud to be yur friend one day," Draco teased.

"So, Zabini, the easiest way to get to know someone is through truth or dare. Think you can handle it?" Charlie asked.

"Truth or dare? That's it? Are you guys still at Hogwarts? Of course I can handle it. It's just like another Slytherin game night," Blaise said confidently. Draco quickly shook his head.

"This isn't like playing with Pansy. And the stakes are much higher the forfeit isn't sneaking into Gryffindor. It's worse. You could get shunned from the Burrow. These Gryffindors serious about making sure someone is right for the family," he said. 

"I'll be okay, Draco. Let's just play." 

"Alright. Well start with someone else, just to make you more comfortable," George said, looking around the room quickly. "Bill! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bill seemed unfazed by being the first picked.

"What is it like being an almost werewolf?"

"It's pretty boring. All the scars, none of the transformations. Fleur. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Say something dirty in French."

"Aucun de vous ne parle français alors ce que je dis ne compte pas*," she spoke in a sultry tone. Draco snorted and whispered the translation in Harry's ear.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What languages do you speak?"

"I am fluent in English, Italian, and French. I'm decent with Spanish." He looked to his best friend with an evil glint I his eye. "Blaise."

"Oh no. Um. Truth."

"Bad move. Other than Ronald, which one of the males in this room do you find most attractive?"

"Your fiancé."

"That's my best friend," Ron said. Blaise blushed and looked away. "What makes that git so attractive?"

"It isn't your turn, Weasel," Draco said. Ron glared at him. "Blaise, pick someone."

"Uh...Charlie."

"Dare."

"Kiss Draco."

"Is this supposed to be a difficult dare?" Charlie crossed the room in two strides. Everyone watched as Draco's face turned the color of Charlie's hair. The redhead winked at Harry before placing a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. Once he was back in his seat, he winked at Draco.

"You shouldn't have brought up Blaise's fantasy, love. You knew that would only backfire," Harry whispered.

"Blaise. Truth or dare?" Charlie asked.

"Wait what? You can't just turn it around on me like that."

"This is Weasley Truth or Dare. You didn't ask for the rules. Draco tried to warn you. Once you go, we can turn it back to you whenever we want. But you can't keep picking the same person. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust Gryffindor dares."

"You can have had anyone you wanted, what made you pick Ron?"

"He's genuinely a great person. When he had both Draco and I as his Healers after a really bad mission, he was never once doubtful of our professionalism or our skills despite our prior animosity. He loves with his whole being, not just his heart. He cares about everyone he comes in contact with, especially family. I have never seen him treat any of the kids as if they were anything less than his own, especially James. We probably don't have time for me to keep rambling." He leaned to whisper to Ron, "the stuck up one is Percy, right?" Ron nodded. "Percy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Really Perc? Are you sure you can handle a Slytherin dare?" Fred asked.

"Charlie's didn't seem too horrible."

"Because it wasn't supposed to be horrible for Charlie. It was to embarrass Draco. If you're sure. I dare you to tell us your darkest secret."

"Nope. Not happening. What's the forfeit?"

"Chug a bottle of Ogden's Finest," Charlie suggested.

"No. I don't want to deal with alcohol poisoning," Draco said.

"Oh come on. There's two Healers here. He'll be fine."

"The Healers say no. It isn't worth it."

"You're no fun, Malfoy," George mumbled. Harry and Draco both stood up at that moment. George's eyes went wide. "I was joking I promise!"

"No no. Sorry. Child sensor spell went off," Harry said. Draco opened the door and was immediately ambushed by the sound of screaming. 

"James is having a nightmare."

"You just got hit with _Sectumsempra_. Sit down. I'll go check on him." Harry gently pushed Draco onto the couch and left. 

"Percy we aren't going to bother with your forfeit. Blaise just pick someone else," Draco said softly.

"Uh...Angelina."

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed the wrong twin?"

"Yes. Back to you, Blaise."

"Dare."

"I dare you to anewer Ron's earlier question about what makes Harry attractive."

"I just find the combination of green eyes and black hair to be beautiful." He looked at his boyfriend and quickly reassured him, "not as beautiful as you, love."

"Hey guys. Sorry. James is going to be with us for a bit. We can keep playing, just keep it appropriate, yeah?" Harry said, walking into the room carrying the almost 11 year old. He reclaimed his seat on the couch and James removed himself from Harry's arms, opting to sit in Draco's lap instead.

"Harry. Since you're back, truth or dare?" Blaise asked, lowering his voice.

"Truth."

"Do you actually support Ron and I's relationship?"

"Of course I do. I've been telling you for years. Your turn again."

"Truth."

"Does your wand work for Ron and vice versa?"

"I don't know. We've never used each other's wands," Blaise admitted.

"Wait. Never? Harry actually stole mine for half a year. We use each other's all the time," Draco said, his hand running through James' hair.

"Fleur and I can use each other's wands as well," Bill said.

"George and I too," Angelina said.

"We've just never needed to I guess. Is it bad that we haven't?" Ron asked.

"Not necessarily, but if you are truly compatible and, if you believe in them, soulmates, then your wands will respond to either one of you just as they would their proper owner," Draco explained.

"Forget truth or dare. Test it out. See if you're really meant to be," Fred said. Everyone watched as Ron and Blaise swapped wands. "Here, fix this." Fred made a small hole in a pillow and tossed it to Blaise.

" _Reparo."_ The hole mended. Fred made a new hole and the pillow was passed to Ron who repeated the rearing process.

"That's good enough for me. You two can use each other's wands, you're a good fit," Percy said.

"I have one last question," Bill said, "how long have you two been together?"

"Three years. Almost four," Ron said.

"Almost four years and you never told us? We're yor brothers!" Charlie exclaimed, earning a glare from Draco when his voice got too loud.

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you. Blaise and I were a bit worried about how you all would react."

"No more secrets, alright?"

"Don't worry, Blaise has already demanded that when I get the balls to propose, it has to be a public event. I should probably also let you guys know that I've been living with Blaise for the past year and that's why you can never find me at my old flat."

"You guys aren't allowed to get engaged until after we're married," Harry said.

"Dad? Are you and Father going to be together forever?" James asked. Everyone looked at the boy in shock. 

"That's the plan, buddy," Harry said.

"Good. He is much nicer to cuddle with." Everyone chuckled at this.

"I agree. Draco is the best to cuddle with."

 

"Harry, could you go lay him back down?" Draco asked softly. Harry stood and picked up James, careful not to wake him as he brought him back to the bed he was sharing with Teddy for the night.

"I hope I have that one day," Blaise said.

"A kid?"

"And a husband-to-be. I want a family. A real one. Not just my mum and line of stepdads. Not that there's anything wrong with stepdads, mine just never liked me. Didn't stay alive long enough to get to know me either."

"I think you'll get it one day." Draco leaned against Harry once the man sat back down. They were the last three awake, most everyone else had gone to bed. Ron was stretched on the couch using Blaise's thighs as a pillow.

"You think someone could love me enough to stay with me forever and have kids with me?"

"Do you think otherwise?"

"I'm so broken, Dray."

"So am I, and look what I got. Two kids and a husband-to-be that loves me."

"He's a literal zombie."

"Fair enough. The point is, someone will love you enough to marry you one day."

"I think there's a good chance you're already with him," Harry said.

"You think Ron would marry me?"

"Of course. You two balance each other out. Just like Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, me and Draco, and lots of other couples in the world. I 100% believe that you and Ron will be married one day. And you two will be so damn happy it'll be annoying."

"Trust him, Blaise. He's Ron's second best friend. Right after you," Draco said.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"That's what family is for."

**Author's Note:**

> *"None of you speak French so what I say doesn't matter."


End file.
